


Draw a Line or Be With It

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, This is a translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans và Sebastian Stan phải ở chung phòng trong hai tuần.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw a Line or Be With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abijam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abijam/gifts).
  * A translation of [Draw a Line or Be With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520063) by [Abijam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abijam/pseuds/Abijam). 



> Thank you Abijam for your permission :D Omg I thought you'd never reply :'(

Chris dùng thẻ khóa mở cửa phòng. Anh ném toạch đám túi xuống đất, thở dài ngao ngán.

"Sao thế?"

Sebastian hỏi, cậu bước ngang qua Chris để vào phòng, vai họ khẽ chạm và Chris loạng choạng một chút mới đứng thẳng lại được. Chàng trai ít tuổi hơn đã mở túi và lôi đồ đạc ra ngoài. Quần áo, sách, bàn chải khăn mặt, và... Chris bước đến bên chiếc giường để Sebastian đứng đó, thở dài lần nữa.

"Hai gã đàn ông bồ tượng xài chung một chiếc giường đôi bé tẹo? Ừ, dĩ nhiên là chẳng có vấn đề gì rồi. Tuyệt vời luôn."

Sebastian đảo mắt nhìn anh. "Lúc trước anh có phiền đâu nhỉ. Anh còn ra mặt kiểu, yay tôi sẽ chụp ảnh Sebastian Stan ngủ nhỏ dãi trên gối cho coi."

Giọng cậu vừa nghe như đang nhại anh lại vừa có ý cười, và Chris lại muốn thở dài thêm lần nữa. "Tại lúc đấy anh tưởng cái giường nó to hơn chứ bộ." Nghiêm túc luôn, Chris và Sebastian đều đô con cả. Có lẽ Chris thì nhỉnh hơn Sebastian chút vì anh phải đủ đô để vào vai Steve Rogers. Sebastian thì có vẻ khỏe khoắn, cơ thể cậu trông thật dẻo dai và cân đối với những múi cơ đều đặn, có lẽ cậu cũng không tới mức chiếm quá nhiều chỗ trên một chiếc giường đôi. Nhưng rồi Chris bắt đầu nghi ngờ liệu chiếc giường có chống chọi nổi với sức nặng của cả hai người họ không.

"Họ bảo thuê cho cả hai chúng ta một căn phòng ổn hơn thì hơi khó, và đây là tất cả những gì họ làm được." Sebastian vừa nói vừa lôi bàn chải đánh răng ra. "Nhưng cũng chỉ hai tuần thôi mà."

Chris đứng khoanh tay. "Em đã từng xài chung giường với gã nào cỡ anh trong hai tuần chưa?"

Sebastian không nhìn anh mà đi thẳng vào phòng tắm. "Anh đang xâm phạm khu vực cá nhân của em đấy. Có lẽ em sẽ vẽ vạch phân cách."

Vấn đề không phải là Chris không muốn ở chung phòng với bạn diễn của mình, nhưng dù sao thì phòng rộng chút vẫn thích hơn. Ví dụ như đủ chỗ cho hai người họ đi lòng vòng chẳng hạn. Nó như cái studio ấy. Cũng khá sạch sẽ, với một cái bếp nhỏ và một cái phòng tắm nhỏ và một cái bàn nhỏ và một cái cửa sổ nhỏ và tất cả mọi thứ đều nhỏ. Chiếc giường chiếm gần nửa căn phòng rồi nên cũng không có nhiều đồ đạc lắm. Chris chưa từng ở trong một căn phòng nhỏ đến vậy kể từ hồi trung học.

Thôi được rồi, hai tuần thôi mà. Chris thở dài và Sebastian gọi với ra.

"Anh có kem đánh răng không, Chris?"

"Có," Chris đáp, anh lục lọi túi của mình, "à thực ra là không đâu. Chắc nên đi mua rồi."

"Lát về em mua cho. Em nghĩ phân cảnh của em hôm nay ngắn hơn anh."

Chris mang đồ vệ sinh cá nhân của mình vào phòng tắm. Trời đất, bé tí tẹo. Họ đã phải ép sát nhau khi chen chúc đứng trước tủ gương. Sebastian vấp ngã và lầm bầm. "Tính xem sáng mai ai là người tắm đầu tiên nào." Cậu bảo, và Chris nói họ nên chơi oẳn tù tì.

*

Suốt hai tuần đó, phần phim cần quay của họ cũng không quá khó. Vài cảnh hành động cùng nhau, và cảnh hành động gấp đôi cho riêng Chris. Nên Chris hoàn thành muộn hơn, 8 giờ tối anh mới về được phòng mình. Phòng của họ.

Đêm đầu tiên cũng không thoải mái lắm, anh nên nói vậy, những cũng không quá tệ. Lúc anh vào phòng thì Sebastian đã ngủ ở một bên giường rồi, co quắp lại như thể cậu muốn nhường Chris nhiều chỗ nhất có thể. Chris tắm nhanh, đánh răng với tuýp kem Sebastian đã mua trên đường về rồi leo lên giường ngủ.

Hiển nhiên là không gian có hơi chật chội. Anh cố gắng hết sức để không chạm phải Sebastian nhưng chẳng được. Nhưng Sebastian đã ngủ say rồi, hơi thở cũng thật tĩnh lặng, như thể cậu cứ chỉ nằm đó. Vậy nên Chris dành chút thời gian làm quen với không gian mới. Anh sớm chìm vào giấc ngủ trong cơn mệt mỏi như cậu bạn cùng giường.

*

"Này, dậy đi."

Chris mở mắt ra. Khuôn mặt của Sebastian chỉ cách anh vài inch, đôi mắt xanh nước biển sâu thẳm chớp chớp.

"Gần bảy giờ rồi." Cậu nói và bước vào phòng tắm. Khi Sebastian tắm rửa sạch sẽ và ăn mặc chỉnh tề đứng trước gương xem xét thì Chris mới ngồi dậy. Nắng chói lòa chiếu xuống chiếc cửa sổ con con. Anh đưa tay lên giụi mặt.

"Ugh. Mệt quá."

"Xin lỗi. Đêm qua em có nhỡ đá phải anh không?" Sebastian mỉm cười.

"Chắc không đâu. Anh mệt vì mấy cảnh hôm qua ấy mà."

"Và khả năng cao là vì ngủ cạnh một gã tầm tầm trong chiếc giường bé tí."

"Có thể. Em ngáy nhé." Chris trêu và Sebastian khịt mũi. Kỳ lạ làm sao khi ngắm nhìn Sebastian vào buổi sáng khi cậu mới thức dậy. Nhưng, đúng là chiếc giường không thoải mái, dù vậy Chris cũng không tỉnh giấc giữa chừng, một lần cũng không. Có lẽ anh quá mệt nên ngủ li bì, hoặc đơn giản Sebastian là một người bạn cùng giường đáng yêu.

Nghe dị quá đi mất.

"Được rồi, em đi đây. Hẹn gặp anh ở trường quay." Sebastian nói trong lúc xỏ giầy. Chris, vẫn ngồi trên giường, vừa ngáp vừa nói.

"Em dậy lúc nào đấy? Em ngủ có vẻ ngon."

"Tầm 5 giờ? Nhờ có kinh nghiệm chung giường với một gã bự ngang ngửa anh đó."

"Thật hả?" Chris hỏi, và Sebastian bật cười. Cậu nhăn nhở đáp lại.

"Không đâu, Chris. Anh là người đầu tiên của em."

*

Vài ngày êm đềm trôi qua. Chris quen dần với việc về căn phòng nhỏ và chen chúc chiếc giường be bé chung với Sebastian. Vẫn có chút khó xử và thót tim khi mở mắt vào mỗi sáng và thấy khuôn mặt đang ngủ của Sebastian hay nghe tiếng cậu trong phòng tắm. Sebastian có vẻ không mấy để tâm nên Chris cũng vậy. Ít nhất là anh ráng làm thế.

Sebastian trở lại từ phim trường đúng lúc Chris đang ăn sáng. Chris nhìn cậu rồi nheo mắt.

"Áo của anh đó phải không?"

Sebastian ngồi xuống chiếc ghế cạnh anh. Cậu gật đầu với nụ cười hối lỗi.

"Ừm áo của em đều trong máy giặt cả rồi. Xin lỗi, đáng ra em phải nhắn tin hỏi anh trước nhưng em đang vội quá."

Chiếc áo hơi rộng so với cậu nên tay áo phồng cả lên. Áo màu xanh lam sáng, gần trắng, và màu đó rất hợp với Sebastian. Hợp với màu mắt cậu. Chris nhìn cậu một lúc rồi nghiêng đầu.

"Em lục túi của anh."

"Em. Thành. Thật. Xin. Lỗi. Để em mời anh một ly cà phê nhé?"

Chris chúi đầu vào kịch bản. "Ờ, gì cũng được."

Khi Sebastian định nói gì đó thì Russo đã gọi Chris đi và anh đứng lên. Anh không nhìn Sebastian mà đi thẳng luôn.

*

Ngày hôm sau, khi Chris thức dậy anh không thấy Sebastian trong phòng. Chris không thấy cậu về phòng ngủ tối qua vì anh lên giường sớm, nhưng anh chắc chắn Sebastian có ngủ cạnh anh. Khi anh tắm rửa và thay đồ xuống ăn sáng thì Sebastian bước vào phòng. Mắt cậu mở to khi thấy Chris đang cài khuy áo.

"Ờm, chào anh."

"Chào em." Chris đáp. Khi anh ngồi xuống giường xỏ giầy, một chiếc hộp được đưa tới trước mặt anh.

"Cái gì vậy?"

"Của anh đó." Sebastian bảo, và Chris nhận lấy nó. Chris nhìn  Sebastian tò mò và cậu lí nhí cái gì đó kiểu như gặp anh sau nhé rồi đi ra ngoài. Chris mở chiếc hộp. Đó là một chiếc sơ mi mới cứng.

Anh cởi chiếc đang mặc ra và tròng chiếc mới vào. Vừa như in. Chris rên rỉ, anh cảm thấy như mình là một thằng khốn vậy.

Vài tiếng sau họ mới gặp lại nhau, và Chris mon men lại gần Sebastian đang mặc trang phục Winter Soldier. Khuôn mặt nghiêm trọng của Sebastian biến mất và cậu nhìn Chris vẻ lo lắng. Chris thấy tệ vô cùng.

"Anh xin lỗi vì sự khốn nạn" anh bảo, gần như thở dài "Chỉ là anh không quen lắm với việc có ai đó lại gần không gian riêng của mình và... anh nghĩ mình hơi nhạy cảm quá."

Anh thấy bờ vai Sebastian thả lỏng một chút nhưng vẫn hơi căng thẳng. "Không, lỗi tại em. Đáng ra phải hỏi anh trước."

"Không sao mà. Chỉ là cái áo thôi, em có thể mặc bất cứ cái gì em thích trong túi của anh. Miễn là em không phiền vì trông như thể đang mặc đồ của bố hay gì đó là được."

Điều đó khiến Sebastian nhíu mày và bật cười trong cùng một lúc. "Thật á? Tệ đến mức đó á?"

Chris cười châm chọc. "Cũng không tệ lắm đâu anh bạn."

*

Mọi chuyện lại về quỹ đạo như thể chẳng có gì xảy ra. Nhưng Chris có thể cảm nhận được Sebastian đang cẩn thận gấp bội. Không đụng vào thứ gì thuộc về Chris, thậm chí cả lọ keo vuốt tóc mà họ thỉnh thoảng xài chung. Chris cảm thấy bệnh khi anh thấy Sebastian cứ cuộn tròn vào một bên giường mãi, tránh thật xa khỏi Chris, như thể cậu muốn co lại thành một quả bóng bé tẹo vậy.

Chà, anh biết Sebastian là một người nhạy cảm và cẩn thận nhưng, thật à? Chris nghĩ khi anh nằm trong bóng tối.

Ừm, sự thật là anh có tức giận khi Sebastian chạm vào túi của anh nhưng Sebastian trông không có vẻ như là một người hay làm thế; cậu còn khuya mới là kẻ thô lỗ. Chris không phiền vì không gian riêng bị xâm phạm, anh chỉ phản ứng hơi quá vì trước đây chưa từng chung một căn phòng nhỏ đến vậy với một gã trai khác thôi. Và giờ đây hậu quả là Sebastian không dám nằm thẳng bên cạnh anh.

Được rồi vậy giờ đây anh phải chứng minh là mình hoàn toàn ổn với chuyện đó.

Anh phải làm gì để khiến cậu ấy tin bây giờ?

Trong một lúc, Chris giả bộ như thể anh đã ngủ say, tạo nhịp thở và những thứ tương tự. Rồi anh xoay sang phía Sebastian như thể đó chỉ là hành động vô thức trong giấc mơ, rồi anh chậm rãi vòng tay sang ôm eo người kia. Sebastian giật thót, anh có thể nghe hơi thở đứt quãng của cậu. Chris lờ đi và kéo cậu sát về phía anh. Cơ thể họ áp vào nhau.

Trong lúc sống lưng cậu áp vào ngực anh, Chris cảm nhận được trái tim đập mạnh của cậu. Những thớ cơ của Sebastian cứng đờ trong vòng tay anh, cơ thể của cậu cứng tới nỗi anh sợ rằng ý tưởng này thật sai lầm. Có thể Sebastian không thích chuyện này, có thể cậu ghét bị đàn ông ôm ấp.

Rồi, chậm rãi, anh cảm nhận được Sebastian đang dần thả lỏng, dù rất chậm thôi. Cơ thể ấm áp và mềm mại trong vòng tay anh, cậu nhanh chóng thở đều, chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Và với cái suy nghĩ ấy, suy nghĩ Sebastian trong vòng tay anh, đầu anh như bị đánh bị cú. Không rõ nguyên do làm sao nhưng trái tim Chris đang đập với nhịp độ vô cùng bất thường.

*

Ngày tiếp theo cũng bình thường như chẳng có chuyện gì, nhưng Sebastian đã có vẻ thoải mái hơn trước nhiều. Cậu đã dám chạm vào áo khoác của Chris để ném nó cho anh, nên vấn đề xem như đã được giải quyết. Và đó cũng là ngày Sebastian bị thương trong một cảnh chiến đấu.

May mắn thay không có gì nghiêm trọng, nó chỉ để lại một vết bầm quanh bả vai cậu. Chris nhíu mày khi thấy cậu thay ra một chiếc áo phông trước khi đi ngủ.

"Em ổn chứ?"

"Em không sao, cũng không đau lắm."

"Dù sao trông cũng rất đau."

Sebastian toe toét, cậu cởi áo phông ra. Cậu ngồi cuối giường và đưa Chris một tuýp kem chống sưng.

"Giúp em chứ?" Cậu hỏi. Chris gật đầu.

Khi họ lên giường nằm, Sebastian lại trở về phía bên của cậu, nhưng lần này mặt đối mặt với Chris. Đã 8 ngày kể từ khi họ ở chung phòng và đây là lần đầu tiên cậu quay mặt sang bên anh. Họ thật gần, quá sức gần đến nỗi Chris có thể cảm nhận hơi thở mát lạnh của Sebastian phả trên cánh mũi. Khi anh nhìn cậu, anh có thể thấy đôi mắt xanh chớp chớp qua ánh sáng yếu ớt từ ô cửa sổ hắt vào.

"Em không nằm thẳng được. Lưng đau quá." Sebastian thì thào, dẫu rằng cậu chưa bao giờ dám nằm thẳng cạnh anh.

Chris gật đầu và nhắm mắt lại. Anh đợi Sebastian chìm vào giấc ngủ, và rồi khẽ cử động để không đánh thức cậu. Anh vòng tay qua người cậu nhưng tránh phần vai ra, kéo cậu lại gần mình hơn. Mũi họ gần chạm nhau và môi chỉ cách vài inch.

Điều đó khiến anh lo lắng, nhưng cũng rất thèm muốn.

Chris không biết mình muốn gì nhưng môi anh khô khốc. Sebastian không tỉnh giấc, anh nghĩ, bởi vì mắt cậu vẫn nhắm nghiền. Và rồi Chris cũng nhắm mắt lại, chốc lát đã chìm vào giấc ngủ ấm cúng.

*

Vài ngày nữa trôi qua và giờ đây đã là ngày quay phim cuối cùng ở khu vực đó. Khi Chris quay lại phòng sau bữa tối cuối, anh bắt gặp Sebastian đang thu dọn đồ đạc.

"Đến chiều mai chúng ta mới đi cơ mà nhỉ." Chris bảo và Sebastian nhìn anh qua vai.

"Ừ nhưng sáng mai em có cảnh quay. Chuẩn bị bây giờ là vừa."

Chris nhún vai. Anh vừa vào phòng tắm vừa cởi khuy áo. Anh có thể cảm nhận được ánh nhìn của Sebastian dán trên lưng mình, nhưng khi Chris quay lại nhìn thì Sebastian đã leo lên giường rồi. Chris thấy cậu nằm đó quay lưng lại với phòng tắm, nên anh cởi luôn cả quần jean và đồ lót xuống rồi đứng vào bồn. Không thèm đóng cửa.

Một lúc sau anh đi ra, lau khô người, mặc độc một chiếc boxer. Anh tắt điện phòng tắm rồi leo lên giường. Vừa đúng lúc, Sebastian trông như đã ngủ bỗng bất chợt ngồi dậy. Cậu trừng mắt nhìn Chris.

"Anh đang cố tình quyến rũ em."

Cậu rít lên, nhìn quanh quất vẻ giận dữ và khá tỉnh táo. Chris đồng tình.

"Chuẩn rồi."

Và cũng cùng lúc đó Chris ôm eo Sebastian kéo xuống và Sebastian rướn lên hôn Chris.

Không khí đột nhiên nóng rực lên, và Chris thở hổn hển. Chris liếm, cắn và mút lấy bờ môi cậu. Sebastian thở dốc, đôi bàn tay cậu chạy dọc khuôn ngực trần của Chris. Chris lật họ lại và chỉ một giây sau anh đã đè lên trên Sebastian, cọ xát giữa chân cậu. Sebastian rền rĩ.

"Chúa ơi, Chris." cậu nhìn lên với đôi mắt ướt. Bờ môi cậu bóng lên và tấy đỏ và Chris gần như phát rồ lên với ham muốn. Chris thô bạo hôn cậu một lần nữa, gần như muốn xé tan quần áo của Sebastian. Anh mút cổ của Sebastian và cậu thở dốc, tay vòng qua ôm vai anh. Chết tiệt, quá nóng bỏng. Cơ thể của Sebastian Stan đang rộng mở, mời gọi anh làm mọi thứ anh muốn. Và có vẻ như Sebastian rất có kinh nghiệm trong việc này.

"Em nói anh là người đầu tiên của em." Chris thì thầm trong lúc nắm lấy cặp mông của cậu, xoa bóp thật chậm như thể anh sẽ cứ thế tiến vào cậu ngay. Sebastian run rẩy vì khoái cảm.

"Đó là sự thật, em thẳng mà." Sebastian nạt lớn. Và cậu dịch hông một chút để Chris có được góc độ chuẩn. "Ít nhất là em tưởng thế."

Và Chris cúi xuống, tách mông Sebastian với ngón cái và đưa một ngón tay vào. Chris bắt đầu di chuyển tay và Sebastian rên rỉ, thở hổn hển, gương mặt cậu thật xinh đẹp và tuyệt vọng đến độ Chris phải hôn cậu thêm lần nữa.

Không có bôi trơn hay bao cao su. Nên Chris cứ thế làm tình cùng cậu và Sebastian gần như khóc nức vì khoái cảm khi cậu bắn ra hai lần. Chris rút ra trước khi lên đỉnh, gào lên bên vai Sebastian, cậu trai trông thật rã rời bên dưới anh. Chris hôn lên đôi môi ướt át của cậu thật chậm và ngọt ngào, Sebastian hôn lại anh.

"Em thề ngày mai em sẽ mặc áo của anh." Sebastian lầm bầm trước khi ngủ, và Chris bật cười thành tiếng.


End file.
